A New Dance Resolution
by heavy5comando
Summary: This Is a one-shot based off the episode Dance, Dance Resolution, Lincoln does go the Sadie Hawkins Dance with a girl, but how will her sisters react? Especially Lori! by heavy5commando & RawToonage Press


**A New Dance Resolution**

**Thank you RawToonage Press for helping**

**Royal Woods Elementary**

The Bell of Royal Woods Elementary rings signaling it's time for recess, in the cafeteria Rusty smells his breath, Liam combs his hair and Zach is straightening his eyebrows

Then Rusty notices Kat, Cookie and Joy walking into the cafeteria "Oh here they come, these ladies will definitely ask us!" the three boys strike cool poses (Cool? Really?) But the three girls just walk by making them disappointed

"Man! We're never gonna get dates!" says Liam "Aww! I can't believe we're gonna get stood up to our first Sadie Hawkins Dance" says Zach

"Don't give up hope guys, and can someone please pass the ketchup?" they all look under the table to see Lincoln and Clyde "Why are you guys under the table?" asks Rusty

"I'm hiding from Ronnie Anne so she can't ask me to the dance" says Lincoln who's eating his lunch there "And I'm here for Moral Support!" Clyde adds while eating his sandwich

"Lincoln, I thought you liked Ronnie Anne?" asks Rusty "I do, but there's this two-for-one deal at the arcade tonight! And there's no way I'm gonna miss it!"

Then Lincoln hears the doors open to reveal Ronnie Anne "Gah! Here she comes!" Lincoln grabs Rusty "Remember I am not down here!" Rusty returns back to his seat and Ronnie Anne walks towards them

"Hey guys, have you seen Lincoln?" asks Ronnie Anne, the three boys then start to panic and get nervous "Nope" "Lincoln! Never done heard of him!" then Rusty speaks "He's definitely not under the table"

Ronnie Anne then looks under, only to see Clyde waving at her, she then stands back up, not even noticing the walking trash can, the trash can gets hit by the door making Lincoln yip from getting hit, Ronnie Anne turns around only to see the lid spinning

Lincoln runs through the halls ditching the rest of the trash bin "That was too close!" says Lincoln, until he collides with someone "Ow, Sorry about that" as Lincoln gets up to help the other person "No worries I- Lincoln?" Lincoln recognizes the voice to belong to "Girl Jordan?"

The two kids get back to their feet "Sorry for running in to you like that, guess I should've watched where I was going" Lincoln apologizes

"No worries Lincoln, also you're just the guy I was looking for!" says Girl Jordan, Lincoln looks at her in confusion "Really?" "Yes!" then Girl Jordan takes a deep breath

'Come on girl just ask him!' "WillyougototheSadieHawkinsdancewithme?!" Lincoln looks at her confused "Uh what?" Jordan sweats a little bit 'what are you doing not too fast!'

Then she calms down "Will you …… go to the …… Sadie Hawkins dance with me?" Girl Jordan looks down feeling nervous, to Lincoln this was an unexpected surprise, he's trying to get away from Ronnie Anne from asking him out, but instead he runs into the one person he did not expect to ask him out

"Well… You see Girl Jordan …. I a …… well" Girl Jordan then frowns "oh I guess you're busy then, well it was worth a shot right?" Girl Jordan then takes her leave, Lincoln realized what he just did, seeing Girl Jordan walk away like that made her look like a lost puppy who got rejected by a family

'I know I want to go to the arcade tonight, but Girl Jordan, I don't know why but when I'm around her it feels different than being around Ronnie Anne' Lincoln says in his thoughts "Girl Jordan wait!"

Girl Jordan turns around to see Lincoln walk towards her "Listen I'm sorry for acting like that, it's just that there's this two-for-one deal at the arcade tonight" Girl Jordan knows about it the arcade's promo

"Oh so that's why you're not going to the dance tonight?" asks Girl Jordan "Yeah, I'm also trying to avoid Ronnie Anne too" Lincoln says nervously

Girl Jordan understood, he was just a guy looking for a good time, just not at the dance "oh well I guess I should be going, have fun tonight" then Lincoln grabs her hand making her blush "No, I don't wanna hurt your feelings, I'll go with you" says Lincoln

Girl Jordan blushes redder "No it's okay I'm fine, you go have you're fun" Lincoln shakes his head "No it's not fine, a girl like you doesn't deserve to be rejected by the first guy she asked to, you're smart, tough, kind, pretty and-" Lincoln realizes what he said

Girl Jordan covers her mouth and blushes 'oh my gosh! he called me pretty!' the two kids just look at each other red faced "Well what I mean was ….. Well I was trying to say is……. " Lincoln realizes he just said what his mind was telling him

"Okay you are pretty, but I was just complimenting you're looks" and he said it again "That was off topic, I mean there's nothing wrong with the way you look, in fact you look awesome" and he just made it worst

Girl Jordan giggles at all of his adorkableness, Lincoln also starts to chuckle "So tonight?" asked Girl Jordan, Lincoln blushes and smiles "Yeah, tonight" they then head their separate ways "Before we go our separate ways" Lincoln looks to her "You can call me Jordan, just Jordan" says Jordan nervously

Seeing her look nervous made Lincoln smile 'she looks kinda cute all nervous and stuff' then he snaps back to reality "Okay then… Jordan" says Lincoln, then they both go their separate ways

As Lincoln turns to the corner he faces Ronnie Anne "Hey Lame-o" says Ronnie Anne "Ronnie Anne! Listen if you want to ask me to the Sadie Hawkins dance, let me say something first" says Lincoln "Actually I came to tell you that there's a two-for-one deal at the arcade tonight and I was wondering if-" Ronnie Anne realized what he just said

"Wait you thought I was gonna ask you to the Sadie Hawkins Dance?" Ronnie Anne starts laughing, making Lincoln realize "Wait so you weren't gonna ask me out?" asked Lincoln

Ronnie Anne then stops laughing "Sorry man! I like you lame-o, but not in that kind of way! If you wanna go to the Sadie Hawkins dance with someone go ahead" says Ronnie Anne "Oh, well I feel dumb! I've been trying to avoid you all day thinking you were gonna ask me to the Sadie Hawkins dance" Lincoln says nervously

"I thought you wanted to go to the dance? What are you even talking about Lame-o?" asks Ronnie Anne "Well at first I didn't wanna go to the dance because of the arcade, but then someone asked me out when I was trying to get away from you and I just couldn't say no to her"

Then Lincoln starts mesmerizing "Her cute blue bow, the way she hits me first in dodge ball, how she skips when she's feeling all happy and the way she talks! And her giggle is kinda contagious" then Lincoln snaps back to reality and sees Ronnie Anne back away from him "Whoa man! You got it in for this chick!" says Ronnie Anne

Then Ronnie Anne realizes something "Wait a minute! Blue bow? Skips when she's happy? First hit in dodge ball?" Ronnie Anne knows who it was "Girl Jordan?!" Lincoln just looks away blushing, Ronnie Anne smiles at his awkward shyness "Go get her tiger, I won't stop you!" Ronnie Anne says walking away

Then Lincoln turns around to only face Clyde, Liam, Zach and Rusty "Girl Jordan?!" they all say "Oh boy!" says Lincoln "I'm so proud of you buddy!" "Dude! Girl Jordan asked you to the dance?!" "Now that's what I call unexpected!" "Lucky!" his friends starts talking to him

**Time Skip Loud House**

Soon Lincoln comes home looking quite cheerful, as he opens the door he's faced by all of his sisters "So did Ronnie Anne ask you to the Sadie Hawkins Dance?" asked Leni, Lincoln backs up to the door "I um…… uh" "I bet she was so excited! The Sadie Hawkins Dance is the most important thing in a girl's life!" says Lori, Lincoln gets nervous but then he remembered what Lori just said

'The most important thing in a girl's life' and he had to make it more than important, he was gonna make it the most memorable moment to Jordan's life, but thinking of Jordan made Lincoln feel all fuzzy inside and soon a goofy grin is on his face

The girls notice his expression and start to squeal "Looks like someone's lookin' pretty stoked!" says Luna "Yeah just thinking about her, her blue bow, her winning smile, the way her brown braided hair swings back and forth" says Lincoln not knowing he just said that!

Then Lori realized what he just said "Wait a minute! Ronnie Anne doesn't have a blue bow or brown braided hair!" says Lori, then Lincoln snaps back to reality "Oh did I just say that what I meant to say was-" "Did some other girl asked you out?" said Lynn Jr., soon all the other girls start questioning him

Seeing them start to squabble at him, he didn't want any part of this madness "QUIET!" yells Lincoln, all his sisters go silent

"Look, I know you guys wanted Ronnie Anne to ask me out, but for the last time we are bot a couple! We're just friends! And the girl who asked me out is the person who convinced me not to go to the arcade tonight!" says Lincoln, Luna could see in his eyes that he was dead serious "I believe you little bro" says Luna

They all look at the third eldest in shock "Thanks Luna, I'm glad you understand" says Lincoln, soon the others also understand that Lincoln and Ronnie Anne were never a couple, except for one "well I don't!" says Lori

They all turn their attention to Lori "I am not letting you ruin my relationship with Bobby! If he finds out that she was not at the Sadie Hawkins Dance with you he'll literally break up with me! And I am not having that!" Lori yells at Lincoln from behind the sisters

"Chill Lori!" "Please Lori just stop!" "This is Lincoln's choice" "Let's not meddle in this!" the other sisters try to calm her down "Stay out of this all of you!" Lori yells at the others as they back off

Then she turns towards Lincoln "And you! You are going to talk to this girl who asked you out and tell her that you're going out with Ronnie Anne! And you are gonna make her night special! Do you understand! Or so help me I will literally turn you into a human pretzel!" the other sisters just look at her with fear and shock, all but Luna

Lincoln was always the one to fear his sisters, but not today "No!" says Lincoln "What?!" Lori asks in anger "I am going to the dance with Jordan! And you are not gonna make me change my mind!" Lincoln stands up to her "You are going with Ronnie Anne! And you are going to tell that little twerp to cancel!" Lori yells back at him, hearing Lori say that made him snap and he lunges forward and starts a fight with Lori

The sisters could only watch as their older sister and only brother go at it with each other, from hair pulling, punching, kicking and biting, Luna needed this to stop

Luna runs towards the fight and pulls Lincoln away from Lori "Nobody calls Jordan that! Nobody!" says Lincoln trying to break free from Luna's hold "Bro pleas calm down" says Luna trying to get him to relax

Lori then gets back up to her feet and looks to Lincoln in anger "You are gonna be spending the night in your room until I get Bobby and Ronnie Anne here do you understand?!" Lincoln gets even angrier

"You are not the boss of me!" then Lori slaps him! Shocking the others, Lincoln looks to Lori who is still angry at him "Room! Now!" says Lori

Lincoln breaks free from Luna's hold and marches up to his room, but before he reaches the top he looks back "I hate you" and he slams his door shut

All the sisters look at Lori who just calms down and heads to her room, Luna then got angry as well, but she did not want another fight to break out

In Lincoln's room the ashen haired boy just paces back and forth trying to be the-man-with-the-plan again, then an idea comes up, he grabs his phone and starts making a call "Hello Ronnie Anne?" says Lincoln "Oh hey Lame-o! Whats up?" Ronnie Anne replies "I need your help!" says Lincoln as he explains to her what has transpired

"Oh my gosh! Lincoln! Are you okay?" asked Ronnie Anne "I am, I just need you to talk to bobby about the situation and tell him that we are not a couple!" says Lincoln "I'm on it and I'll make sure I get him to believe me!" says Ronnie Anne before they break their call 'hope this works!' Lincoln thinks to himself

**Time skip night time**

The doorbell rings "Yes they're here! Lincoln you better be wearing something formal!" Lori yells, she then opens the door "Oh Boo Boo Bear I'm so glad your-"she stops when she sees Bobby's angered expression including Ronnie Anne's "Bobby?" asks Lori "Did you hurt your brother?" asks Bobby, making Lori shocked "I …. But ""Did you hurt your brother?!" this time he raises his tone getting the attention of the other sisters who also come out to see what is going on 'Lincoln's plan is working!' Luna says in her thoughts and the other sisters as well

"Ronnie Anne told me what you did to Lincoln and she told me that she's not going to the Sadie Hawkins Dance" says Bobby making Lori gasp "But what about Lincoln?" asks Lori in shock "For the last freaking time!" then everyone starts yelling at Lori "They're just Friends!"

Lori looks at everyone "But I thought that-" "I thought so too, but Ronnie Anne made it very clear to me that they were never dating and your sisters as well, also Ronnie Anne will be punished by mom for bullying him, but not tonight" says Bobby looking to Ronnie Anne who looks down in guilt

Then Lincoln comes down wearing his normal clothes and is unharmed "Hey bobby, Hey Ronnie Anne" says Lincoln who comes down the stairs "Hey Lincoln/Little Loud" says the Santiago siblings, Lincoln notices Lori looking at him with confusion

"Looks like the plan worked" says Lincoln "Thanks for making me realize how wrong I was" says Bobby "it wouldn't have worked unless everyone was onboard to convince you" says Lincoln

Luna puts her hand on his shoulder "The-Man-with-the-plan at his work" says Luna "Yeah!" the others cheer "Go out there and get you're girl bro" says Bobby, the sisters also cheer for him "Thanks guys! And you too Ronnie Anne" says Lincoln

"No problem, now go! Don't keep your special girl waiting it's the Sadie Hawkins Dance! Make her night feel special!" says Ronnie Anne "I'm gonna do more than that! I'm gonna make it memorable!" says Lincoln who then leaves towards the school

Lori just watches and realized what she just did 'I yelled at him, I fought him, I slapped him but worse I forced him to go to that double date' Lori then tries to call out to her brother "Lincoln wait!"

Luna pulls Lori back inside by her blue top and then pushes Lori to the floor, Lori looks up to see an angered Luna with her axe in her right hand "Get up Lori!" says Luna making Lori nervous as she gets up slowly

"Luna please we can be reasonable" says Lori feeling scared, she's never scared of her sisters (except for Lola) "You hurt my bro! It's only fair I return the favor!" says Luna as she readies to hit her with her axe

Then Bobby puts her hand on Luna's shoulder getting her attention "No Luna! I got this!" says Bobby Luna understands and backs away "Girls, can you give me and Ronnie Anne some privacy while we talk to your sister?" says Bobby, the other girls do as he says and head back upstairs, Luna walks past Lori whispering "We are not done you and me!" making Lori gulp in fear

**Time skip Royal Woods Elementary**

Lincoln finally arrives, he looks around and sees the place filled with kids, with or without dates, he looks around for his date, then a pair of hands cover his eyes "Guess who?" asks the stranger, Lincoln smiles "Come on Jordan" Lincoln laughs as Jordan removes her hands from his eyes

"You made it!" says Jordan "Didn't wanna miss it for the world" says Lincoln making Jordan giggle 'she's so cute!' then they see Mrs. Johnson approaching them "here's your raffle tickets kids" says Mrs. Johnson "There's a raffle?" asks Lincoln and Jordan "Yup, the winner gets to have lunch with me in the teachers' lounge!" says Mrs. Johnson which doesn't sound that interesting to the kids

Then Clyde approaches them "Hey you two, looking like a couple already huh?" asks Clyde making them blush "Come on Clyde really?" says Lincoln in embarrassment "Sorry buddy couldn't help it!" says Clyde "So who did you go with Clyde?" asks Jordan "Nobody actually, me, Rusty, Liam and Zach are just here for the raffle" says Clyde

Then they see Rusty and the gang "Hey/Sup/Howdy Lincoln!" they all greet "Hey guys, so your all here for the raffle?" asks Lincoln "Darn tootin' I've always wanted to see the teacher's lounge" says Liam "Come on Lincoln! Let's get our groove on!" says Jordan dragging Lincoln to the dance floor "Well see you guys!" as Lincoln is being dragged "They sure look good together!" "Those two are gonna rule as a couple" "I'm so proud of him!" "Wish we had dates" says the gang

Then someone approaches Liam "Hey mate! Could you're name be Liam per chance?" asked rocker girl, Liam just looks at her "That's me, why?" asks Liam "Great, your pal Lincoln told his sister Luna who told me about how you like raising the beat up to eleven! And I love raising it up to eleven!" says tabby "My names Tabby by the way, now Come on! Let's rock it!" says tabby who drags Liam away

"Well that happened" says Zach "Excuse me is something wrong with my flower?" the clown asks Zach who squirts water out of the flower "Well I never felt wetter in my life" says Zach jokingly, the clown laughs at his joke "Great come back, I'm giggles, you wanna stand up some comedy with me?" giggles jokes "AS long as I don't fall flat on my feet, because I don't want mine under yours" Zach replies making them both laugh

"What just happened?" asked Rusty "I think Lincoln hooked us up with some dates!" says Clyde "What?!" says Rusty, until somebody pushes him into the table "Hey there pal, the names Polly Pain and that there was the booty blocker!" says Polly "Wow, that was rough, and I liked it!" says Rusty as Polly skates by and grabs him

Leaving Clyde to watch them enjoy themselves "Hello" Clyde jumps away from the person "Sorry about that, but are you Clyde McBride?" asked the Goth girl "Yeah, are you a friend of Lucy's?" asks Clyde "I'm Haiku, a friend of Lucy's, is it true that you have a crush on an older woman?" Clyde nods "Well I have a crush on an older man" Haiku then shows Clyde her necklace with the picture "He just turned 200" says Haiku

"Unrequired Love am I right?" says Clyde making Haiku smile, Lincoln notices his friends enjoying themselves with they're dates, Jordan also notices this and realizes "did you get your friends dates?" asks Jordan "Pretty much" says Lincoln "Nice one Lincoln!" Jordan nudges his shoulder "Thanks" says Lincoln

As the Sadie Hawkins Dance rolls on everyone's in high spirits, when I meant everyone I actually mean Lincoln and Jordan dancing on the dance floor, Liam and Tabby pumping their fists in the air and doing air guitars, Zach and Giggles juggling, Rusty and Polly, well she's just seeing how long he can last in the helicopter, Clyde and Haiku they're just talking by the bleachers

Then Mrs. Johnson makes an announcement "Attention everyone, the lucky student who gets to have lunch with me in the teachers' lounge is" she then reaches into the bowl "Chandler McCann!" hearing this Chandler spits out his punch "What?!" says Chandler, then the spotlight points to him "I'll be seeing you at Lunch Chandler" says Mrs. Johnson causing his friends to laugh "Oh man" says Chandler

Soon the DJ makes his announcement "Gonna close out Sadie Hawkins with a slow song and if you liked what you heard tonight I'll be staying by at the Feinstein bar mitzvah this Saturday peace!" says the DJ as he plays a slow song, all the couples dance together

Clyde and Haiku dancing with each other (more like with their older crushes), Liam and Tabby still sporting a rock n' roll pose, Zach and Giggles except she's leading, Rusty and Polly until she spins him and then he's launched away and finally Lincoln and Jordan

"May I have this dance?" asked Lincoln as he offers her his hand, she blushes at his gesture "You may" says Jordan as they slow dance together "This feels nice" says Jordan "Which one me and you dancing slowly or how the world suddenly feels like nothing as we embrace each other" says Lincoln (Nice one dude!) Jordan smiles "Either one"

Jordan eventually rests her head on Lincoln's shoulder and he just continues to slow dance not caring about what's around them

Finally the dance was over and Lincoln decided to escort his date home hand in hand "Thank you Lincoln for making this night so memorable" says Jordan "Thank you for asking me to the dance, it wouldn't have happened if you didn't ask me" says Lincoln making Jordan blush as they walk

They finally arrive at her house "Well I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow?" say Jordan "Depends, if you wanna hang out tomorrow?" says Lincoln "I'd love to" says Jordan, Lincoln and Jordan exchange smiles at each other, their hearts were pounding and both were sweating, underneath the night sky with the stars dazzling over them

They could feel each other's breath as they got closer. All they could see were the eyes in each other with nothing in that viewpoint

The only thing they could feel at that viewpoint, was gentle lips pressed against theirs, and they were perfectly happy with it

As they depart from the kiss, they look at each other once again "Wow! That was magical" says Jordan "Yeah it was!" says Lincoln

**Time Skip Loud House**

Lincoln opens the door to see Lori on the couch looking like she cried for hours, Lincoln slowly approaches her "Lori?" asks Lincoln, she turns her attention to him and then looks down "Oh hey Lincoln, how was the dance?" asked Lori

Lincoln sits next to her "It went better than I expected and I got my friends hooked up with some date, thanks to Luna, Luan, Lynn and Lucy" says Lincoln, Lori noticed what Lincoln had just said "Guess you did have a plan after all" says Lori "Yeah and it worked" says Lincoln as they remain in silence

Lori then break the silence between them "Lincoln, I'm sorry for what I did to you earlier" says Lori "Which one? The fight, the yelling, insulting the girl of my dreams or slapping me?" asks Lincoln in a bitter tone "All of it!" says Lori as tears roll down her face, Lincoln didn't like seeing Lori like this, sure he's seen her cry when she can't call bobby, but this one was different

Lincoln approaches Lori and hugs her, Lori is shocked by this but then settles into the hug "It's okay Lori, I don't hate you" says Lincoln rubbing her back "I should've realized from the start that you never did have a girlfriend in Ronnie Anne! I let my love for bobby blind me! I'm so sorry Lincoln!" says Lori as more tears run down her face and onto Lincoln's hair

After thirty minutes Lori finally calms down "Feeling better sis?" asked Lincoln "Yeah, a little" says Lori as she wipes away some of her tears, then Lincoln gets curious "What happened while I was gone?" asks Lincoln

Lori knew he would ask her that question "After you left Bobby and Ronnie Anne started scolding at me for hurting you, Ronnie Anne didn't want to visit the house if I'm around and bobby said he's gonna need time to cool down and that I should step up and focus on being a good big sister" says Lori

"After they left, the others came down and started yelling at me, Leni said that I'll be sleeping on the couch until she's calmed down, Luan made a horrible pun about me, Lynn threatened that if I did that again she would have her whole roller derby team come at me, Lucy said she would have fangs attack me, Lana and Lola were more scary when they're together, Lisa said that I was dead to her" says Lori

"And then Luna" Lori stopped at that point "Lori?" asked Lincoln he knew this was bad "She was gonna slap me, but she didn't instead she threatened that if I ever hurt her favorite little bro again she would do more than slap me" Lori then held onto her sides "And that scared me" says Lori as a few tears roll down her face, Lincoln didn't expect for his sisters to be that aggressive

"Lori" says Lincoln, Lori turns to him "What you did was almost as worse as you threatening em with the coffee table" says Lincoln making Lori feel even more guilty "But what happened today to you was even worse" says Lincoln "I'll talk to the sisters tomorrow about this, in the meantime get some sleep" says Lincoln

Then Lincoln hugs Lori who kindly hugs him back "Thank you little bro" says Lori they soon break the hug and Lincoln heads upstairs, the next morning all the sisters exit their rooms and see Lincoln coming out of his and Lori coming up the stairs, they all look at her with dagger like glares, it was time for Lincoln to stop this, before it turns to the sister fight protocol!

"Guys stop please!" says Lincoln getting everyone's attention "I know that Lori did was harsh and way out of line, but I could never hold a grudge on her or any of you" says Lincoln making them all look guilty "But what you guys did was also hash and mean, and it's not right to do that to her, she already has been punished enough, the least we can do is forgive her" says Lincoln

They all look at each other and smile "You're right Lincoln" says Luna, then they all gather to give Lori a group hug "I could never stay mad at my roomie forever" "There's no harsh joke out of this pie hole!" "Sorry sis" "We already have a depressing loud here and there's no need for another" "Sorry Lori!" "My apologies as well eldest sibling"

Then Luna looks at Lori "Sorry about that Lori" says Luna, Lori smiles and hugs her "Apology accepted Luna" says Lori "And I'm sorry for doing that to Lincoln, I know how close you two are" says Lori "Water under the bridge mate" says Luna, then they all look towards Lincoln "So how did it go?" "Did you present to her a gift of a dance?!" "Did you two kiss?" "Is she into dark stuff?" "Is she awesome?" "Is she pretty? But not as pretty as me!" "Might I ask what her blood type may be?"

Then Lori and Luna intervene "Guys please stop!" says Lori "Leave him alone guys and let him speak" says Luna putting a hand on his shoulder "Thanks guys" as Lincoln tells them the amazing night he had with the most amazing girl in the world.

_Epilogue_

Monday at the Teacher's lounge Mrs. Johnson is enjoying her lunch with her new lunch buddy Chandler "Isn't this fun Chandler, me and you enjoying lunch here at the teachers' lounge" says Mrs. Johnson "Yeah super!" says Chandler sarcastically "Somebody get me out of here" Chandler says quietly "what was that Chandler?" asks Mrs. Johnson "Nothing" as he goes back to eating his lunch

**THE END**

**This one-shot was made possible by the combined effort of heavy5commando and RawToonage, hope you guys enjoyed it**


End file.
